Access Denied
by Allteas
Summary: Cinq fois où Sherlock a eu besoin d'utiliser une couverture lourde pour se calmer, et une fois où il l'a partagée avec John. TRAD.


Bonjour à tous !

À nouveau, je voulais vous remercier pour le bel accueil que vous réservez à ces nouveaux OS. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant !

Note de traduction : Le terme « weighted blanket » se traduit littéralement par « couverture lourde ». À défaut d'idiomatisme établi, j'ai préféré traduire littéralement. C'est une couverture plus lourde qu'un plaid classique et qui se moule au corps pour vous envelopper totalement. Elles sont fréquemment utilisées pour calmer les insomnies et les crises d'angoisse.

Note de intotheruins : _Je me suis récemment promené sur Amazon à la recherche d'une couverture lourde car c'est très utile pour dormir/se calmer. Et tout d'un coup, j'ai été ATTAQUE par l'idée d'un Sherlock autiste qui a besoin d'une couverture lourde pour gérer ses crises d'angoisse. À l'origine, je voulais simplement noter l'idée dans un coin et y revenir plus tard, après avoir fini les trois OS sur lesquels je travaille, mais j'ai ressenti l'urgence de l'écrire. Alors le voilà :D_

 _Faîtes-le-moi savoir si vous remarquez des erreurs d'orthographe (j'ai peut-être utilisé les orthographes américaines et pas britanniques) ou n'importe quel autre américanisme qui se serait glissé par accident._

Il s'agit à nouveau d'une traduction de intotheruins, dont vous pouvez retrouver le travail original sur AO3 : works/11682996

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

* * *

 **Accès Refusé**

~1~

« Sherlock! »

Il ne peut pas il ne peut pas _il ne peut pas_. Une part lointaine de Sherlock veut répondre, affirmer à John qu'il va bien, sauf qu'il ne va pas bien. À la place, il traverse le couloir, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et la claque bruyamment en la refermant, coupant les appels répétés et inquiets de John. Il enclenche le verrou, juste au cas où -John ne se gênerait pas pour entrer si la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, mais il ne la défoncerait pas à moins que Sherlock soit réellement en danger.

Réellement, _physiquement_ en danger, en tout cas.

Frénétique, Sherlock se jette à genoux, s'étalant à moitié sous le lit pour attraper le secret qu'il y cache -une couverture lourde noire, adoucie par les années mais pas moins solide que lorsqu'il l'avait achetée, seize ans plus tôt. Il ne se donne même pas la peine d'ôter son manteau ou de s'installer sur le lit. Il s'effondre simplement en boule et recouvre tout son corps de la couverture.

Les ténèbres et la chaleur l'enveloppent, pressant sur sa silhouette le poids parfait. Pour la première fois en une demi-heure, Sherlock inspire convenablement.

« Sherlock ? »

La voix de John, douce et étouffée par le bois. Si _inquiète_.

« Dégage ! », jappe Sherlock.

Il ferme les yeux et essaie de tout juste respirer.

Parfois, il se déteste. John est inquiet. John tient suffisamment à lui pour s'inquiéter, et Sherlock l'aime pour cela, il... il ne sait pas _comment_. Comment l'exprimer, les mots à employer -il ne parvient même pas à adopter le langage corporel adéquat. Il ne s'en préoccupe habituellement pas, s'embête rarement à essayer ( _Lestrade = ami : Sherlock peut la majorité du temps être lui-même en sa présence. Madame Hudson = figure maternelle : aime inconditionnellement, protège, la laisse le materner. Mycroft = frère : amour malgré une irritation extrême, utilise les moqueries, Mycroft comprend_ ). John ne rentre pas dans les jolies petites cases qu'il a construites. Il comprend des choses en Sherlock que Sherlock lui-même ne comprend pas, et cela le met... sur ses gardes.

Alors il se targue d'être sociopathe, il aboie, mord et sort les griffes, et il déteste se détester, dans ce genre de situation.

Il respire, et attend que John s'énerve.

En lieu et place, il entend :

« Okay. Je serai dans la cuisine, si tu as besoin de moi. »

Voix : douce, basse, pas de sous-ton de colère audible. Bruits de pas : silencieux, prudents. Ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, mais comprend ce dont Sherlock a besoin.

Sherlock se mord la lèvre car ses yeux brûlent et c'est dérangeant.

Il ne fait pas le moindre geste. Reste roulé en boule sur lui-même, dans le noir, la chaleur et sous le poids.

Stupide. Tellement stupide. Il a vu kyrielle de cadavres, qui ont tous subi diverses formes de violences, certaines absolument horrifiantes, et ils n'ont jamais eu aucun effet sur lui. Son cerveau voit et catalogue, range les faits et les données dans les cases appropriées, et il n'éprouve rien d'autre que de la curiosité et le frisson du mystère. Quand Lestrade a appelé ce matin pour une nouvelle affaire, c'est ce à quoi Sherlock s'attendait. Un corps humain, peut-être plusieurs.

Il y avait deux cadavres, s'avéra-t-il. Un humain et un chien. Un Setter Irlandais, la nuque brisée, tout comme celle de son maître. Sherlock a regardé les yeux dépourvus de vie et a vu le chien de son enfance, le même regard vide et vitreux qu'il avait lorsqu'on l'ont endormi. Il n'aurait pas dû voir, s'était faufilé dans la salle parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que son chien aille où que ce soit sans lui.

Un coup d'œil et l'esprit de Sherlock était empli de ses cris, lorsqu'il avait neuf ans.

Il n'a même pas prononcé un mot qu'il s'est mis à courir.

Seigneur, que va-t-il dire à Lestrade ? Malade ? Une expérience qui a mal tourné ? Il ne peut pas dire _traumatisme_ car un sociopathe n'en aurait pas. Il déteste le mot, de plus -déteste que l'émotion attachée au souvenir soit si forte que cette simple piqûre de rappel le submerge, même vingt-cinq ans plus tard. Il ne peut pas leur dire qu'il a fait une _crise d'angoisse_ en voyant un chien mort car alors, ils _sauraient_ tous.

John saurait. John ne peut pas savoir. John partirait s'il savait.

Le cheminement de la pensée menace de le replonger dans une nouvelle attaque alors il y met fin et commence à réciter le tableau périodique des éléments. Il se balance légèrement, juste un peu, à peine assez pour déloger la couverture. Quand il termine sa récitation, il se sent plus lui-même.

Il rampe hors de la couverture. La plie soigneusement et la glisse sous le lit. Il se coulisse dans la salle de bain et coiffe ses cheveux (transpiration). Il enlève son manteau et son écharpe (froissés) avant de finalement errer jusqu'à la cuisine, comme si de rien n'était.

John est assis à table, devant son ordinateur et une tasse de thé. Il ne lève pas les yeux quand Sherlock apparaît pour pendre son manteau et son écharpe, mais il aventure un coup d'œil quand Sherlock revient.

« L'eau est encore bouillante », annonce calmement John.

Oui, Sherlock peut le voir par la vapeur qui s'échappe encore de la tasse de John. Au lieu de le dire, Sherlock incline la tête en ce que John sait être un _merci_ , et commence à fouiller dans la boîte d'assortiments de thés que John lui a laissée sur le comptoir.

Quand ils se rendent au NSY le jour suivant (malgré sa crise, Sherlock a récolté suffisamment d'éléments pour trouver la bonne direction à prendre), Sherlock dit à Lestrade que sa dernière expérience ne s'est peut-être pas révélée être un succès retentissant, il espère que l'explication le contentera.

Lestrade ne fait que glousser et lui claque l'épaule.

* * *

~2~

Trois mois plus tard, ils enquêtent dans le Dartmoor et Sherlock est à même le sol de leur chambre. Il envoie voler les affaires qui remplissent sa valise, il entend à peine le poing de John qui tambourine contre la porte. Au fin fond de son bagage se trouve la couverture, celle dont il a désespéramment besoin en ce moment. Mais une infinité de chemises et de chaussettes lui barre la route et ses mains ne veulent pas cesser de _trembler_.

( _Le molosse était massif, luisant. Les yeux rouges, également brillants. Des animaux luisant dans le noir = possible, manipulations génétiques ou mutation naturelle. Des yeux rouges scintillant comme un feu de bois = impossible. Improbable ?_ _ **ERREUR : pas assez de données**_ _._ )

Un étrange cri reste bloqué dans la gorge de Sherlock alors que ses doigts malhabiles se raccrochent à la couverture. Il jette la valise assez fort pour qu'elle valdingue et s'écrase contre la porte. Il déplie le tissu à la va-vite, s'enroule dedans, imagine que le poids est une paire de bras enroulée fermement autour de son buste.

Bras. Les bras de John ?

( _Nouvelle donnée : Voudrais être étreint par John. Ajouté au dossier JOHN, sous-catégorie : aucune -impossible de catégoriser John Watson._ )

Sherlock siffle entre ses dents serrées. Il fourrage ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'agrippe suffisamment fort pour avoir mal et tire. Il est terrifié, il n'arrête pas de trembler, son cerveau refuse pourtant de s'éteindre, tourne de plus en plus vite comme si l'adrénaline s'alimentait. Si c'est une crise d'angoisse, il n'en a jamais eue de la sorte. Il ne parvient pas à saisir une pensée assez longtemps pour se focaliser dessus, et s'il ne peut pas se concentrer, il ne peut pas éradiquer la ruée de terreur.

John cogne toujours à la porte. Des _thump thump thump_ réguliers et creux, sans jamais casser le rythme. Sherlock s'en imprègne, respire selon la cadence. Il veut hurler, il veut tellemennt hurler, mais c'est l'un des _signes_ , l'une des choses qu'il ne peut pas faire quand il y a du monde autour de lui. Surtout pas John. _John ne peut pas savoir_.

Il est si occupé à se mordre la langue, à utiliser la douleur pour contenir son besoin de vocaliser sa terreur, qu'il met plusieurs minutes à réaliser que les coups ont ralenti, sans pour autant devenir irréguliers. En fait, c'est plus prononcé.

Il se fige. Il souffle bruyamment par le nez, ses doigts s'ancrent davantage dans ses cheveux.

John ne dit rien. Plus de cris, plus de ces cris inquiets qui appelaient son nom. Rien que les coups réguliers.

Sherlock inspire. Il se balance en rythme et espère, espère désespéramment, que cela ne signifie pas pour autant que John a trouvé. Les pulsations pourraient tout bonnement être une technique classique pour calmer les crises d'angoisse d'un neurotypique. John l'a peut-être appris à l'armée. En thérapie.

Il respire, et laisse son esprit vaquer vers la seule chose qui paraît retenir son attention.

John. John. _John_.

* * *

~3~

Six mois passent avant que la couverture fasse une nouvelle apparition, et il n'en a pas _besoin_ , cette fois. Il va bien, il tremble juste de faim (ce qui en dit assez long sur la durée de son jeun). Les trois hommes qui l'ont enlevé sont- étaient des professionnels. Des anciens militaires, des experts en armes, entraînés au combat, et un expert en torture. Torture psychologique, ce qui s'est avéré être bien plus efficace sur Sherlock Holmes que n'importe quelle torture physique.

D'accord, il a peut-être besoin de cette fichue chose. Il ne panique pas encore, mais il n'en est pas loin. Ils l'ont enfermé dans une salle sombre sans fenêtre, sans aucune source de lumière. Les yeux bandés, bâillonné, les oreilles bouchées -ils l'ont même privé d'odorat en lui faisant inhaler quelque chose contenant du menthol. Sherlock sait endurer la douleur, il sait comment la canaliser, sait comment la tourner en sa faveur -elle l'aide même à se concentrer. La privation sensorielle est une zone grise. S'il est seul et s'il est en sécurité, l'expérience peut être apaisante. Mais submergé par l'adrénaline et sachant pertinemment que trois gardes du corps travaillant pour un cartel de la drogue le surveillent, la privation fut un cauchemar. Il était au bord de la panique pendant... trois ou quatre jours, à en juger par les gargouillements de son estomac et le tremblement de ses mains. Il peut jeûner six jours sans ressentir le besoin de s'alimenter et il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours quand ils l'avaient capturé tandis qu'il travaillait sur une enquête. John se plaignait sans cesse qu'il devait manger. Quatre jours, alors.

Un jour de plus, peut-être deux, et il aurait craqué. Leur aurait donné ce qu'ils voulaient ( _ils le connaissaient avant de l'avoir enlevé, savait qu'il était un génie, ils pensaient pouvoir l'utiliser pour déplacer leur marchandise sans être détectés par la police_ ). Il est appréciable que Mycroft ait choisi ce jour précis pour le retrouver et le faire sortir.

Il voudrait être agacé de ne pas avoir trouvé par lui-même de moyen de sortir, mais il tremble et il a faim et toutes les données sensorielles le frappent d'un coup. Il s'avère que la seule émotion qu'il est capable d'éprouver est la gratitude.

Quelque chose de chaud et lourd drape ses épaules. Sherlock ne sursaute pas, mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Il cligne des paupières, réalise à quel point il était enfoui dans son for intérieur -il ne sait pas quand il s'est assis sur cette chaise en métal, ni d'où vient cette bouteille d'eau à moitié vide dans sa main. Il sent qu'il se balance et arrête, mais une main douce sur son épaule le propulse à nouveau en avant.

« Personne ne regarde », dit Mycroft tout bas.

Quand Sherlock lève les yeux, il lui voit cette expression que tout le monde assimilerait faussement à du calme. Aucune ride ne plisse le front de Mycroft, sa bouche ne tressaute pas de stress ou d'inquiétude. Mais c'est là, dans ses yeux, pour ceux qui savent où chercher.

Mycroft a posé la couverture lourde sur le dos de Sherlock. Sherlock fronce les sourcils, tire sur un coin de ses doigts fébriles.

Mycroft se racle la gorge :

« Cela n'aurait pas d'importance, si quelqu'un regardait, continue-t-il. Sherlock, j'avais quatorze ans. Et je faisais des erreurs, à quatorze ans. »

Sherlock met moins d'une seconde à faire la connexion, à trouver le fichier correspondant. ( _Sept ans, sortie en ville avec la famille, Maman a acheté un nouveau chapeau de pirate à Sherlock, Mycroft lui tient la main. Il y a une boulangerie. Mycroft mangeait trop de gâteaux. Un garçon de l'âge de Sherlock lui a volé son chapeau. Sherlock crie jusqu'à ce que Maman le lui rapporte, et il se balance alors que Maman tente de lui expliquer que le garçon voulait simplement jouer avec lui. Sherlock ne veut pas jouer -le chapeau est à lui,_ à lui _, et quelqu'un d'autre l'a touché. Ses mains s'y cramponnent et il continue de se balancer. Mycroft agrippe ses bras et le secoue : « Tu dois arrêter cela, Sherlock, arrête ! Tout le monde va penser que tu n'es pas normal ! »_ )

« Admets-tu que tu n'es pas parfait ? (Je sais. C'est bon.)

\- Eh bien », ricane Mycroft.

Un petit rictus, juste la commissure de sa lèvre qui s'étire.

« Pas quand j'étais jeune, je suppose. »

Sherlock renifle. Il enroule davantage la couverture autour de lui. Il se laisse balancer doucement, et lorsqu'il croise le regard inconfortablement chaleureux de Mycroft, il se surprend à rire. Mycroft glousse et serre un peu plus sa main encore posée sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu me retrouves plus rapidement, grommelle Sherlock pour justifier son éclat de rire frénétique.

\- Mm. »

Le rictus de Mycroft fond en une grimace irritée.

« Les hommes qui t'ont enlevé étaient étonnamment pleins de ressources. Néanmoins... »

Les pattes-d'oie aux coins de ses yeux s'intensifient. Il s'autorise un sourire et poursuit d'un ton plus strict.

« Je ne t'ai pas retrouvé. »

Sherlock ne comprend pas sur le coup.

« Comment ? Tu... John. »

Mycroft sourit -si cette inclinaison réticente d'ennui qui courbe ses lèvres peut être appelée un sourire.

« Il a trouvé ton écharpe, a correctement déduit que tu l'avais délibérément jetée et que la forme qu'elle prenait indiquait la direction dans laquelle tes geôliers t'ont emmené. Puis il m'a contacté pour obtenir l'accès aux caméras CCTV, mais a découvert que tes agresseurs étaient assez malins pour te neutraliser dans un point mort.

\- Une erreur que tu as sans nul doute déjà corrigée, marmonne Sherlock.

\- Hm, oui. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant. John a suivi la rue jusqu'à la caméra suivante et a retrouvé leur chemin. S'introduire dans le bâtiment a pris plus de temps que prévu -nous envisagions la possibilité qu'ils te tuent si nous ne les prenions pas par surprise. Je... m'excuse pour cela. »

Le ton de Mycroft est modéré, à la limite de la condescendance, mais ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans l'épaule de Sherlock racontent une autre histoire.

« Il a déduit », répète Sherlock avec le début d'un sourire.

L'anxiété recule pour laisser place à quelque chose comme de la fierté.

« Où est-il ? »

La main sur son épaule le lâche et Mycroft recule.

« J'ai dû le faire attendre dehors. Enfin... mes hommes le font attendre dehors. Je ne savais pas dans quel état nous te trouverions, ni ce que tu lui avais dit. »

Sherlock serre les dents mais il opine brièvement, reconnaissant.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. »

Sherlock lève un sourcil.

« Et que veux-tu dire par _tu ne savais pas_? »

Mycroft pouffe.

« Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je ne sais en réalité pas tout. »

Sherlock siffle. Fichtre non, il ne sait pas tout.

« Laisse-le entrer », exige-t-il.

C'est au tour de Mycroft de hausser un sourcil.

« Avec la couverture ? »

Sherlock prend une pause. Puis, lentement, il la fait tomber de ses épaules et la plie aussi soigneusement qu'il le peut dans sa position. Mycroft la prend sans commenter, et opine sèchement en direction d'un garde posté à la porte de ( _une usine ? Oui, usine abandonnée, proche de la Tamise à en juger par la boue sur les chaussures de l'infirmier et l'odeur d'humidité qui filtre par les fenêtres brisées_ ).

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, John _explose_ à l'intérieur, bousculant des hommes qui font deux fois sa taille contre les murs et donnant un coup de coude à une femme qui lui barre la route. Il se dirige tout droit sur Sherlock.

« Tu vas bien », exhale John.

Il tombe si fort à genoux que Sherlock entend ses os cogner contre le ciment du sol.

« Oh Seigneur, tu vas bien. Tu vas bien ? »

Ses mains tâtent immédiatement le corps de Sherlock, saisissent son visage pour scruter ses yeux, descendent le long de sa gorge et ses épaules, son torse, atteignent ses cuisses.

Sherlock ne rate pas le mine surprise de Mycroft. Il sait que Sherlock ne supporte que certains types de contacts, et les contacts de John sont trop insistants. Sherlock devrait s'en retirer, le repousser avec violence. Mais c'est _John_. Il peut le supporter pendant quelques minutes, si cela peut apaiser John.

Et soudain, sans signe annonciateur, les mains de John claquent sur ses genoux, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le muscle avec force mais sans que ce soit douloureux. Ses yeux sont immenses, il jauge les traits de Sherlock, rencontre son regard.

Sherlock attend qu'il dise quelque chose de prévisible, comme _Ne me refais plus jamais cela_.

À la place, John prend de l'élan et fracasse son front contre le sien. Il entend distinctement leurs crânes protester. La tête de Sherlock est projetée en arrière. Sa nuque ne le soutient pas correctement, surpris par l'attaque.

« Je jure devant Dieu, Sherlock, que la prochaine fois que tu te barres sur une piste sans m'appeler avant, je te confine dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu t'ennuies au point de crier. »

Sans se donner la peine de se redresser, Sherlock rit. Les dernières onces d'anxiété sont chassées et il tend le bras, s'accroche au pull bleu de John, aux épaules fortes qui se cachent dessous, appuie son pouce précisément au centre de la cicatrice au travers de la laine, et jure hors d'haleine qu'il attendra John, la prochaine fois.

Il ne sait absolument pas s'il est capable de tenir une telle promesse, mais le sourire de John vaut le coup d'essayer.

* * *

~4~

Moriarty est mort.

Sherlock est dans le salon, fixe le vide. Tout s'est passé magnifiquement bien -tellement mieux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Mycroft a pu neutraliser les snipers, Sherlock n'a pas eu à simuler sa propre mort, n'a pas eu à traumatiser John en l'obligeant à regarder. Le vilain de ce conte de fée tordu est mort et Sherlock devrait en être ravi. Il a gagné.

Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était si proche de devoir tout laisser derrière lui. Il a presque perdu son foyer, Madame Hudson, _John_. Son esprit est piégé par toutes les menaces que représente le réseau de Moriarty et qu'il doit encore anéantir (mais au moins, il aura l'aide de John), et plus que tout, Sherlock s'aperçoit qu'au lieu de triompher de la défaite de Moriarty, il est... vide.

Cela aurait pu être lui. Il pourrait si facilement devenir tout ce que Moriarty était, aurait pu se laisser séduire par ce que Moriarty représentait -la _liberté_.

Dans la cuisine, John prépare du thé. Les tasses tintent contre le comptoir, la bouilloire siffle, la boîte d'Earl Gray grince. Sherlock tressaille à chaque bruit. Les notes fredonnées par Madame Hudson s'amplifient dans les escalier. Les pas de John sont lourds. Le klaxon d'une voiture retentit, une sirène hulule au loin.

Sherlock crie.

Ses remparts s'effondrent. Sherlock crie et se jette au sol pour cogner ses poings contre le parquet. La douleur ne l'atteint pas -il doit tout faire _sortir_ , trop de choses s'accumulent, il ne peut pas penser, rien que du bruit blanc et les coups de poignard de chaque petit son de vie transpercent ses tympans et fondent des trous dans son cerveau.

Vaguement, il entend quelque chose se briser (trop fort, cela fait _mal_ ) et davantage de bruits de pas. Quelque chose qui tombe, fort. Les pas plus légers de Madame Hudson dans l'escalier. La voix de John, le halètement de Madame Hudson -Sherlock crie plus fort, essaie de le faire couler, Seigneur, il a besoin que tout s'arrête...

Et tout s'arrête. C'est un _silence_ abrupte et salvateur. Sherlock met un moment à comprendre qu'il y a un casque sur ses oreilles. Un casque qui isole le bruit. Dans une ruée de soulagement, Sherlock s'écroule au sol, ses poings se desserrent et ses paumes lancent de douleur. Il pantelle contre le tapis et n'ose pas bouger, terrifié que le casque se volatilise s'il ne fait ne serait-ce que contracter un muscle.

Il reste immobile le temps que son cerveau se reconnecte à la réalité et que sa respiration se stabilise. Alors seulement, il essaie de s'asseoir, repousse le casque qui pend à son cou.

John est assis en tailleur par terre, à moins de deux mètres de lui. À la surprise de Sherlock, il est parfaitement calme. Il sourit lorsque Sherlock le regarde, doux et rassurant, mais ne bouge pas pour autant.

John Watson le surprend toujours. C'est probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sherlock l'aime tant.

« Je l'avais acheté pour ces nuits où tu décides de torturer ton violon plutôt que d'en jouer », dit John, pointant le casque du menton.

L'information est absorbée et triée, mais sans importance. Sherlock l'ignore et préfère demander :

« Depuis combien de temps sais-tu ? »

Sa voix est rauque d'avoir crié. Il grimace en sentant la sécheresse de sa gorge.

« Un bail, répond John en haussant les sourcils. Je n'étais pas sûr, pas jusqu'à maintenant. Il y avait des signes, je ne pense pas que tu t'en rendes compte.

\- Des _signes_? »

Sherlock se hérisse en entendant le mot -il fait toujours tellement attention à tout cacher qu'il en serait presque vexé.

John acquiesce.

« Tu gigotes constamment. Je ne pense pas que tu le saches, quand tu le fais. Et... enfin, je ne suis pas un expert, mais la manière dont le crime te fascine, l'engouement que tu mets dans tes expériences, c'est considéré comme des intérêts obsessionnels. »

 _Gigoter. Intérêts obsessionnels._ Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillent, un petit « Oh ! » lui échappe avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

« Évidemment, tu connais quelqu'un... comme moi. »

John opine.

« À la fac. Elle le cachait aussi. Sherlock. Peu importe qui t'a donné l'impression que tu devais le cacher... peu importe qui t'as donné l'impression que tu étais inférieur ? Ils ont tort. Il n'y a rien d'anormal chez toi. »

Sherlock s'ébroue, grince des dents et utilise ses pieds pour se propulser et planer au-dessus de John.

« Oh, vraiment ? Tu as vu ce que je viens de faire. Tu as vu comment j'agis autour des gens, le manque de considération que j'ai pour eux. Je ne supporte pas quand les gens me touchent d'une certaine manière, cela me submerge, je fais des _crises d'angoisse_. Tu ne penses pas que cela me rend _plus faible_? »

Il crache le dernier mot, tel un couteau dirigé vers John, parce que John doit le voir, tout voir, maintenant qu'il est exposé. Car Sherlock a besoin d'arracher le pansement de ses espoirs pour avoir moins mal. Ou à défaut d'avoir moins mal, sur une durée plus courte.

Il se brisera quand John passera la porte. Ce n'est qu'une question d'intensité et de temps.

John se lève, et Sherlock se tend, les traits toujours tirés en une grimace. Mais John ne marche pas vers la porte, ni vers sa chambre pour préparer ses valises. À la place, il va dans la chambre de Sherlock.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y entre -Sherlock sait que John prend son linge sale et n'en a jamais rien eu à faire. Il vole l'ordinateur de John et a pénétré la chambre de John plus d'une fois. Laisser John aller dans la sienne lui paraît juste. Mais à cet instant, cela n'a pas de _sens_ , et Sherlock déteste les choses qui n'ont pas de sens.

Puis John revient, la couverture lourde dans les bras.

« Je l'ai trouvée la dernière fois que j'ai récupéré ton linge », explique John.

Il la répand sur les épaules de Sherlock telle une cape, tient les deux bouts d'une main pour la maintenir en place.

La rigidité de Sherlock fond comme neige au soleil.

« Tu ressens bien plus de choses que toutes les personnes que j'ai jamais rencontrées, déclare John. Tu ressens juste différemment. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de tout cela ? Je pense qu'à chaque fois que tu sors de cet appartement... merde, à chaque fois que tu sors de ta chambre... tu es incroyablement courageux. Car tu sais tant de choses sur toi-même, et tu te mêles au monde malgré tout. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal en toi. Je pense que tu es la personne la plus fabuleuse sur Terre, même si tu es le pire enfoiré que je connaisse également. »

Il s'avance plus près, tire sur la couverture pour obliger Sherlock à se pencher légèrement.

« Je pense, Sherlock Holmes, murmure John. Que tu es merveilleux. »

Il embrasse Sherlock sur le front. Puis il le lâche, et laisse Sherlock planté au milieu du salon, les yeux grands ouverts et avec bien trop de données à traiter.

À la fin, il simplifie le processus en apportant une modification au dossier de John.

(RENOMMER : JOHN = AMOUR).

* * *

~5~

La prochaine fois qu'il utilise la couverture, c'est parce que John l'a embrassé sur la bouche pour la première fois.

C'est un samedi matin à six heures et une minute. John dort encore debout. Il se traîne dans la cuisine avec rien qu'un boxer et sa robe de chambre ouverte, les paupières à moitié closes et le cheveux dans tous les sens. Il sort deux tasses pour le thé, vérifie que Sherlock n'a rien mis d'étrange dans le grille-pain avant de préparer ses toasts.

Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel. John dort souvent debout en errant dans la cuisine. Ordinairement, Sherlock réagit en sentant une petite chaleur dans sa poitrine et un besoin presque irrépressible de sourire. Le seul élément nouveau est que deux jours plus tôt, John a ouvertement accepté que Sherlock est... ce qu'il est... et l'a embrassé sur le front. Et soudainement, Sherlock s'autorise à analyser cette étrange chaleur sous un nouveau point de vue.

Alors au lieu de s'affaler dans le canapé ou de s'installer à table pour commencer une nouvelle expérience, Sherlock se positionne derrière John, le regarde simplement. Il est de bonne humeur -il sifflote en préparant ses toasts, sourit à Sherlock en lui tendant sa tasse de thé, presse l'épaule de Sherlock en se coulissant pour prendre la confiture dans le réfrigérateur. Il marque une pause, interroge Sherlock des yeux, _Tu es d'accord ?_ , et Sherlock acquiesce avec emphase car oui, il est tout à fait d'accord pour que John le touche, même si Sherlock ne tolère normalement pas les contacts physiques.

« Un toast ? », propose John après un moment, brandissant son assiette.

Il a tartiné de la marmelade des deux côtés, car il sait que Sherlock aime le sucre. Sherlock en prend un sans réfléchir, juste parce que John sourit et l'encourage et commence à se réveiller. Mais ses cheveux ne ressemblent toujours à rien, et Sherlock l'aime.

Il prend une bouchée trop grosse et de la confiture s'échoue au coin de sa bouche. John rit et l'essuie avec son pouce.

Il embrasse Sherlock, se penche par-dessus l'assiette, et Sherlock ne s'y attend pas, alors l'angle est mauvais. Leurs dents se cognent et John mord la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. Il finit par rire contre la bouche de Sherlock plus que par l'embrasser.

C'est bien. C'est bien quand même, et Sherlock tend les mains pour encadrer le visage de John et l'incliner légèrement. Il penche également la tête et oh, oui, c'est beaucoup mieux.

Ils restent là à s'embrasser au-dessus de leur assiette de toasts pendant trois bonnes minutes avant que Sherlock n'ait besoin de reculer. Son esprit est envahi par trop de données, il ne sait même pas par où commencer. Il décolle avant de voir l'expression de John. _(Il n'a fait cela qu'une fois, à l'université, un garçon nommé Victor et qui le regardait de la même manière que John le regarde. Mais il n'a pas bien réagi quand Sherlock a eu besoin de reculer, de trier, de calmer les crépitements dans son cerveau avant de continuer_.)

Un moment plus tard, il revient dans la cuisine, la couverture fermement enroulée autour de ses épaules. Il n'en a pas besoin, pas vraiment, mais maintenant qu'il sait qu'il le peut, maintenant qu'il sait que John n'en pensera pas moins de lui, sa présence l'aide à réfléchir.

John est assis à table, il mâchonne le reste de son petit-déjeuner. Il sourit quand Sherlock se laisse tomber sur une chaise, ne paraît pas irrité par son besoin de fuir.

« Tu as tout bien rangé dans ta grosse tête ? demande John.

\- Mm. »

Sherlock a séparé ses réactions de celles de John, les a triées dans les fichiers appropriés. Un petit sourire courbe ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détend. Quand il se sent prêt, il dit :

« C'était bien. »

John glousse.

« Bien. Veux-tu... heu... »

Il glisse ses mains sur la table pour attraper celles de Sherlock, lace leurs doigts ensemble.

« Veux-tu recommencer ? »

Sherlock opine.

« John, je dois te prévenir... Je pourrais m'arrêter encore. Je pourrais m'arrêter au moment le plus inconvenant pour toi car je dois classer les choses et me vider un peu l'esprit avant qu'il ne soit trop encombré.

\- C'est bon, balaie facilement John. Tout est bon. Nous prendrons le temps dont tu as besoin. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Il n'a jamais discuté de cela auparavant, alors il s'accorde un instant avant de poursuivre :

« Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me touche comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. »

La main dans la sienne serre davantage.

« Compris. Autre chose ?

\- Je... ne sais pas. »

Sherlock hausse les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais fait cela.

\- Je vais t'apprendre, dans ce cas. »

Il tire Sherlock en avant, le tire presque sur la table pour lui donner un baiser. La couverture tombe au sol et le coin de la table s'enfonce dans la hanche de Sherlock. Il s'en contrefiche.

* * *

~+1~

Un baiser se transforme en une multitude, et Sherlock s'aperçoit qu'il n'interrompt plus au bout d'un moment, qu'il n'a plus besoin de trier quoi que ce soit car il a plus intéressant à faire, comme découvrir le délicieux gémissement que John pousse quand Sherlock mordille le lobe de son oreille, ou la manière dont il halète quand Sherlock suce son cou.

Il ne se souvient plus du moment où ils ont enlevé leurs vêtements. Son cerveau est béatement vide, le laissant simplement ressentir et il autorise la grandeur des sensations à le transporter à sa chambre, à son lit, à John.

Leur première fois est maladroite et gênante. Ils apprennent les angles et plient leurs corps pour correspondre à celui de l'autre. Sherlock éborgne presque John avec son menton et John, en riant douloureusement, écrase presque l'entre-jambe de Sherlock. Ils pouffent et finissent par trouver le chemin de l'orgasme. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire après coup, jusqu'à ce que John se faufile derrière Sherlock et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils passent le reste de la journée dans un brouillard post-coïtal perpétuel. Ils s'aventurent parfois dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Et quand la nuit tombe, John s'endort en enlaçant Sherlock, la tête enfouie dans ses boucles.

Avec émerveillement, Sherlock le suit facilement.

Il est réveillé quelques temps plus tard par les frissons de John. Il ne crie pas, il ne crie jamais quand il fait un cauchemar, mais il donne des coups de pied et s'agite, et parfois il grogne. Sherlock l'observe un moment, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire. Le réveiller pourrait être pire -John a gardé des réflexes de soldat et il pourrait facilement blesser Sherlock dans cet état second entre le cauchemar et la conscience.

Mais peut-être... Sherlock se glisse hors du lit et ramasse sa couverture sur le sol de la cuisine.

Il hésite un moment avant d'en draper John. Il ne l'a jamais partagée avec quiconque, n'a jamais autorisé qui que ce soit à la toucher (excepté Mycroft), mais l'hésitation n'est que brève. C'est John. Il veut la partager avec lui.

Alors il laisse la couverture peser sur le corps de John, et le surveille alors qu'il commence à se calmer. Il se réveille doucement juste quand Sherlock se coulisse sous la couverture avec lui

« Sherlock ? »

Même à moitié endormi, John a l'air choqué. Ses doigts tripotent le rebord de la couverture, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Merci. »

Sherlock ne dit rien. Il n'en a pas besoin.

John comprend.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)

Rendez-vous pour un nouvel OS le mercredi 6 juin !


End file.
